One Moment in Time
by WriterFreak001
Summary: No words to describe this short one-shot. Just know that it will give you a lot of feels.
1. Walter

**WriterFreak001: **

I wrote this on my Tumblr blog (a-beautiful-mind-wf001), and I felt like I should share it with those who do not have Tumblrs. :) It is super short, though.

* * *

**Title** | One Moment in Time

**Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

**Description** | Just read. There are no words to describe this short story.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated K for feels and fluff.

**POV** | Limited Third Person

**Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_, I am the owner of this masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**One Moment in Time**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

**One-Shot**

**~ S****CORPION ~**

He sees the fire and smoke enclosing around them. No one can hear their screams or their cries for help. He sees the woman who often makes him smile and keeps him awake at night, and he wonders - as she looks at him - if this will be their last moment together. He sees her fear but doesn't know how to soothe her or give her comfort; he wants to, but he doesn't know how. He can't process touch or emotions, but the intense feelings swirling inside of him as he gazes into her eyes compels him to touch her fingers. He needs to feel her touch; he doesn't know why, he just does. She moves her fingers against his but never looks away from him. He never looks away from her either. And as she slowly reaches for his palm with her fingers delicately curling around his, he wonders if everything he has ever believed about love is wrong.

Maybe he does have feelings for her.

Because, in this small moment of time, all he wants is to do is spend what may be his final moments with the woman next to him.

And maybe, just maybe, love exists too.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

**WriterFreak001: **

I know that this piece was super short, but I think brevity is sometimes the best kinds of writing. Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Paige

**WriterFreak001: **

As requested, I have decided to write this gem in Paige's POV. :)

* * *

**Title** | One Moment in Time

**Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

**Description** | Just read. There are no words to describe this short story.

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated K for feels and fluff.

**POV** | Limited Third Person

**Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_, I am the owner of this masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**One Moment in Time**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

**Ain't a One-Shot Anymore**

**~ S****CORPION ~**

The fire is escalating, and it's getting harder to breathe. She can barely see anything through the plumes of smoke. She's scared. Scared she won't make it home to see her son again. She doesn't want to die, but she can hardly breathe, and the air around her is suffocating. She finds the man she's fallen in love with looking at her, and she wonders what is going through his mind. Is he thinking the same thing? Is he scared too? She can't read his expression. She wants to reach out to him, but he doesn't like to be touched. If this is going to be their last moment together, she doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. And yet, his eyes are trying to tell her something. They are intense and desperate for something, but she doesn't know what he wants or what he's looking for.

Not for one second does she tear her eyes from his gaze; she feels the back of his fingers softly brush against hers. She slowly presses her knuckles against his, responding to his sudden touch, wanting him to know she feels his ghostly presence. And yet, she craves more. She wants to hold him, but he can't process physical contact. Not completely; his EQ is still developing; he needs time. Time in which they do not have.

So she settles for holding his hand and reaches for his palm; she curls her fingers around his and memorizes his touch. She may never feel it again.

He may not believe in love, but she does.

And as the fire spreads around him, the only thing she wants for what may be her last moments on Earth is to be close to the man she loves, hoping and praying he wants the same thing too.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

**WriterFreak001: **

And there you have it!

Reviews are always appreciated! :)


End file.
